Applicant's European Patent No. 0,261,267 discloses a wound dressing which is comprised of a textile material that has been impregnated with silicone gel. The silicone gel may be comprised of a hydrophobic silicone gel of the same type as that used in the dressing Mepitel.RTM. retailed by Applicant. The patent specification mentions the possibility of using this wound dressing together with an absorbent body when the dressing is used for weeping wounds or sores. In order to ensure that the absorbent body will remain seated in the wound area in such applications, it is necessary to secure the body with a retaining layer after having applied the absorbent body to the wound, this retaining layer conveniently having the form of an elastic bandage. This use of Applicant's Mepitel.RTM. dressing is highly appropriate in the case of heavily weeping wounds or sores, when the absorbent body needs to be changed at given intervals, since the Mepitel.RTM. dressing can be left on the wound or sore during several absorbent body changes, which is particularly beneficial in the case of sensitive wounds. In the case of other applications, and particularly those applications when the entire dressing shall be removed after a given period of time, the aforesaid method of application can be experienced as troublesome and time-consuming. Furthermore, in the case of this kind of dressing, there is a risk that fluid from the wound will leak from the absorbent body and the retaining layer and fasten on the clothes of the person carrying the dressing. Furthermore, there is always a risk of infecting the wound when the dressing is removed.